The Dragon Awakens - The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray
quickly defeats both the Blitz and Lightning teams.]] 'The Dragon Awakens - The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray' The Dragon Awakens - The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray is episode 23 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with the Backdraft group analysing the Berserk Fury, finding the "black box" Organoid system that proves it is an Ultimate X. Meanwhile, at Toros base, Dr. Toros sells a vast quantity of parts (salvaged by Bit) in order to get their Zoids tuned up by professionals. While they wait for the repairs to take place, Bit stumbles across a video arcade, where Jack Cisco was defeating some video game players. He quickly jumps in and challenges his old rival. However, before they can complete their fight, a kid interrupts and defeats both Bit and Jack without even taking a hit. Meanwhile, the mechanics complete their repairs, finding a black box in the Liger Zero. Some time later, the Blitz team engage in their next battle, against none other than the Lightning team. However, before the battle can begin, the battle is hijacked by the Backdraft group, who use it as a test run for "the King" Vega Obscura and his (as yet unarmed) Berserk Fury. Jack decides to finish him off quickly and charges the Fury, only to be quickly defeated. Chris and Kelly follow suit, lunging at the Fury, but are caught mid-leap and tossed aside, defeating both warriors in one move. Brad decides to take the next shot at Vega, deploying his smokescreen as cover to try and get behind the Fury. Vega anticipates it and defeats the Shadow Fox, Bit tries to get a sneak attack in, but is knocked down by the Fury. Leena follows through with her Gunsniper, but Vega dodges all of her shots and takes her Zoid out. Bit, the only remaining combatant, changes in with his Laser Claws, noticing that Vega's moves were the same as the kid from the arcade the day before. He manages to scratch Vega's Fury, but his Liger is bowled over in the process. Wanting to end the battle, Vega prepares his Charged particle cannon, but before he can lock onto and destroy the Liger, he is stopped by Sarah, who orders him to return, reminding him that the unarmored Fury would never survive the recoil of such an attack. He leaves and the episode ends. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Sarah * Introduced opponent(s): Vega Obscura * Featured characters: Vega Obscura, Jack Cisco, Chris and Kelly Tasker * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group, Lightning Team =Zoids= * Sinker * Berserk Fury * Lightning Saix * Liger Zero ** CAS Jager * Shadow Fox * Gun Sniper Trivia *A brief cameo of a Gustav that is identical to Moonbay's one (having both a single white strip of armor and Dr D's boosters), can be seen in this episode. *The "shooting challenge" video game's battle mode is "6990". Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime